Snowflakes and Spring flowers
by CharliesTea
Summary: Jack is sick - well not really. Someone is draining his powers and the connection needs to be broken, but how? Well the love struck bunny is there to help - romance on the way Jackie. M X M, Sub!Jack Dom!Bunny T - M Rating.
Chapter one

It was time for a change. E. Aster Bunnymund wanted a change. Not a change of environment, not a change of food; but a change of ... Relationship status.

Aster had been alone for a long ass time and he was fed up with feeling like a glooming teenager every time he couldn't kiss, hug or cuddle with Jack Frost. His love interest and dang it was it making him more murky than usual.

Aster was sitting in front of the fireplace at Norths place. It was their usual guardian meeting and yet again everyone was late, except for him. He took some pride in being punctual but it was boring him to no end. Even North ignored him since the only sort of conversation he'd get out of bunny was grunts. Asters thoughts were else where. Where was his snowflake at the moment? Ever since they almost lost Jack at the battle with Pitch he'd always worry some when it comes to the young teen. But before he could dwell on it guardian after guardian started to drop in.

First it was Tooth, flying through the window with 3 of her little fairies; one of them being baby tooth of course. Then there was Sandy, also entering through another window with his usual sleepy smile as he waved toward us. And after a minute or two more the little winter spirit entered as well.

''Hello everyone!'' He yelled out excitedly. Jack was so cute when he was happy, aster thought. Jack was short and rather petit, had big almond shaped crystal-blue eyes that showed every feeling expressively and then of course there was the hair. White as snow and playfully teasing him. He wanted nothing more then to just run his fingers through those soft strands; but he couldn't.. And that's was his problem..

Everyone greeted Jack with the same enthusiast, happy too see each other after a couple of long weeks of intense working. They gathered around and sat down the dinner table waiting for North to start the meeting.

''Good seeing you my friends!'' He boomed Norths jolly voice over the table.

''To start meeting, all looks good to Christmas. You make lots of snow Jack, da?'' North asked, already knowing the answer.

''You know it!'' Jack returned with a laugh.

''Good!'' And so it continued for an hour or so. Tooth was seeing more and more kids starting to floss, Sandy had no problem getting the kids to sleep at night now that pitch wasn't lurking around; and of course Aster was as always a head of his schedule concerning Easter. Jack on the other hand had a question.

''Well everything is good with the kids, the snow is fine and all but I'm having some trouble with staying awake..'' He said as a frown started to grow on his face.

''Are you sleeping enough Jack?'' Tooth asked with her motherly concern in her voice and Aster was at the tip of his toes in concern.

''Yeah I am, it's just that 3 - 4 hours in to the day my head starts hurting and then after a while my body is drained of energy.. It's weird..'' Jack admitted, he'd been a little scared to finally acknowledge it but he was starting to feel that draining feeling again.

''That sounds serious Jack! You should let North check you out!'' Tooth said worried about their youngest.

''I guess, if it's alright with you that is..'' He asked North unsure. Aster slammed his fist in the table as he stood.

''Of course it is! Come on! Let's go!'' Aster said. If anyone was worried, it was Aster.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Aster noticed how Jack was looking paler the usual, lying on the hospital bed in the infirmary. It wasn't often he'd heard of a spirits getting sick. Maybe Spring and Autumn spirits, but winter spirits wasn't known to get colds..

North returned to the room with a concern shone through his eyes.

''Tis no good new Jackie. Someone is draining your powers!'' Norths new made Aster see red.

''WHAT?! Someone is leaching of Jacks powers?! HOW?!'' Aster growled. Jack looked confused at bunny's anger, well anger for him rather then at him.

''Leaching of my powers? But how?'' Jack asked, looking at North; well mostly at North.

''It seems that someone has infested your aura somehow and is directing your energy towards themselves.'' Aster explained frustrated. Aster had a fair guess to whom too.

''How?!'' Jack asked upset. Aster looked at North, doing their silent conversation thing. North nodded and left the room to inform the other guardians.

''We think it's from the battle with pitch.'' Aster started but stopped Jack before he could bombard him with questions.

''You were hit in the chest with his sand, it could have connected with your powers for the briefest of seconds in the clash. Pitch might have noticed it after his _departure_ and started using it to heel.'' Aster explained watching the winter spirit go paler.

''Oh noooo...'' Jack whined as he flopped down on his pillow. Pitch couldn't be back, that bastard is like the plague..

''Well it may not be to late to stop it, we just have to disconnect the connection.'' Aster said as he sat on down beside the bed, caressing Jacks arm in support. Jack felt butterflies fill his stomach at the gentle touch but didn't say anything, he didn't want it to stop. Aster watched as Jacks cheeks heated up and smiled to himself, maybe Jack wasn't so unreachable as he'd felt.

North and the other guardians broke the spell though by bombarding through the door.

''Oh it's awful! We have to break the connection!'' Tooth yelled in despair and Sandy was franticly signing over his head, basically the same thing.

''But how?'' Jack asked as he sat up again, trying to keep Asters hand on his arms without him realising it.

''We have to find away to make your body rid it self of the nightmare sand.'' Aster said, still rubbing circles with his thumb over the porcelain skin.

''Right..'' Jack was waiting for someone to tell him what to do, but they all stood there in silence. Jack sighed again knowing that he'd once again had to ask how.

''...How?''

''That is good question Jackie! Making you very Jolly should do the trick!'' North said happy at the wonderful, or as he says 'vonderful', idea.

''But I'm happy all the time, I'm tired and at the moment I guess I'm a bit upset, but I'm otherwise happy.. Well I feel happy at least?..'' Jack said confused.

''We know, but you have to be ecstatic; happier than you've ever been before!'' Tooth explained as she twirled dramatically in the air. Before Jack could continue asking how, Aster stepped in.

''We can think more of that tomorrow, now rest and we'll figure something out.'' Aster said as he looked at Jack with a kind smile, a smile Aster done many times but one that Jack only now noticed.

Jack felt his cheeks frost over at the way bunny looked at him. His heart skipped a beat and the butterflies increased. But the moment broke as North started to push everyone out the door to 'let little guardian sleep'. Jack chuckled at that but as he was left alone with his thoughts he couldn't get the thought of bunny out of his mind. For the first time Jacks dreams were filled with flowers.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Short chapter I KNOW! But don't worry! I'll continue it in just a few days! This is more like a introduction chapter so hopefully y'all won't mind! See you soon!**


End file.
